Fans are usually applied in electronic devices, such as servers, to dissipate heat produced in operation of the electronic devices. During operating of the electronic device, if a fan in the electronic device is short circuits, a motherboard of the electronic device could be damaged, thus affecting operation of other electronic components on the motherboard.
Therefore, there is need for improvement in the art.